


an aside

by g_xlatea



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: made to be forgotten





	an aside

I was an aside  
In what should have been  
My story too

A throwaway mention  
An afterthought of a character  
An existence not my own

I was a hope for him  
And a tragedy too  
A doorway and an ending both

I was not a person  
Not worthy of  
The spotlight

I was barely written  
And much too quickly  
Written out

No follow-through  
No care  
Just a joke to be made

All I got were  
Careless mentions  
Even worse than my story/non-story

But the joke is on them  
I am not yet forgotten  
I will have life

This treatment will not  
Be stood any longer  
I will be tool no more

I exist not as prop  
But as fully-fledged  
On my own behalf

No more an aside  
I now take center stage  
As the main character

**Author's Note:**

> meta-textual poetry is so a thing


End file.
